The RandomClan Of Ancient Times:Amber Shadows
Prologue "Randomkit!" The voice seemed to come from nowhere as the shadows slunk silently over me and ferns masked me, cleverly ensuring, that, for my safety, that I could remain undetected. I knew that my mother still, although secretly, loved me, she had to obey Clawstar. And Clawstar wanted me dead for some reason that I never found out. But something snake-like, random, or whatever it is prevents him from touching me. So, to be frank, I think he's using my mother. "Randomkit..." The voice was quieter now, serpentine, somehow evil. And that, if anything,confirmed my fears. Due to Clawstar's mad leadership, every cat would submit to him in fear of being annihilated by those fearful claws strengthened with dogs' teeth. I shiver at the mere thought of him; his sleek black pelt like an eternity of night, his eyes starved of all emotion... Frozen, I watch as my mother pads away, a dejected expression on her face. She meets Clawstar by the rose bush, to report her failure. I watch, helpless, as he murders her, then pads away, prodding her body with his tail. We're far out of our territory now, so slowly, I move over to her, and, hot tears stinging my eyes, I push my nose into her white and ginger fur. Feeling my touch, she feebly raises her head, just a glimmer of life left in those once-happy blue eyes I thought I knew. "Randomkit...I love you." More scarlet blood spurted out of her wounds in her desperate struggle to speak, and I meet her eyes in pure horror. I pray to StarClan to save her, but knew even then they couldn't. I regret seeing that moment when her eyes dulled, that moment from long ago. I will tell you the story of my life- so that both my Clanmates and Twolegs alike can see for themselves how much terror I went through to live it. Chapter One As the blood red sunlight spills into the RandomClan nursery, I watch as Gingerkit and Mintkit, the two older kits, practice their "battle moves." I feel slightly jealous at how well they can fight, even though they're a moon off apprenticeship. My mother, Snakeflower, senses my annoyance and jealousy, and rests her tail soothingly on my shoulder. "Ignore them." she meows to me, although I'm hardly listening. The sound of the anger pounding in my ears makes my mother's voice sound like a mere whisper compared to it. Not that I didn't appreciate her kind words of comfort; of course I did. I just wasn't really listening. Well, no kit in their right mind listens to their mother all the time, and, despite my name, I know I am fully sane. "Watching,kit?" snarled Mintkit. Mintkit had always hated me. Every cat except my mother hated me because of Clawstar. And that's literal. "Yup." For once I have the nerve to reply, although, to be honest, I'd rather spit in her face. "Then watch good, if you don't want to be ripped to shreds in battle." I couldn't miss the contempt in her voice, no cat could. "I'll be ripping you if you don't watch your tongue." I retorted. She ignores me and turns away. She's a coward, I know. Really, you know it too, I know you do. Chapter Two Clawstar's gaze rested on me for a second as he walked into the nursery, giving me the look he always reserved for me; that look of pure loathing. Frightened, I shrunk back towards my mother, burying myself in her fur as if it was a refuge. I knew he hated me with every scrap of emotion he had in his thin frame, and showed no emotion but anger to the rest of my Clanmates. It was then that my mother rose to challenge him, her eyes as angry as his. "Why do you look at my kit as if she's worthless, no use to the Clan?" she demanded. "Why do you stare at her? Why do you hate her so much that you take out everything on her? Answer me!" Clawstar turned around. Suddenly the birds stopped singing, and all was deathly silent as every cat waited for his reaction. A growl rumbled in his throat and he leaped. Then he stopped. "I will not spill blood." he began. "There is one way to save yourself. In the next six moons, you must kill your kit." My mother's panicked whisper carried towards me. "Run,Randomkit!" Clawstar apparently hadn't heard, so I ran on and on, keeping out of sight until I reached a small barn, puffing. It was a bright red thing that looked like a Twoleg thing, but the scents of prey and cat comforted me. I padded inside, hoping for some hospitaility; I was so tired that I couldn't walk another pawstep. "Who are you?" A sharp voice emnated from the shadows on the far side of the barn. My amber eyes wide in alarm, I turn around and see a dark tabby tom with broad shoulders. His eyes were kind, so I assumed that he felt sorry for me, seeing my bones jutting out beneath my patchy fur. "I'm Randomkit." I stammered, my heart hammering. I didn't know whether this cat was beyond killing- so I decided to be safe. But the warmth didn't leave his eyes. I sighed with relief. Chapter Two The dark tabby smiled at me, and I let out the breath I had been holding. Gently, he prodded me with one paw, looking concerned. He looked at his own filled out frame, and his glossy pelt, and then at my ragged, torn ginger pelt, the bones sharp under my fur. "Don't you eat enough?" he asked interestedly, leading me along a path worn by generations of paws thrumming rhythmically on it. At the end was another twoleg barn- I smelt the warm scent of prey, but not even a trace of putrid Twoleg scent. "I never eat enough." I admitted, looking at my muddied white paws. It was embarrassing to tell the tom this, but I decided it was best to tell the truth. The scent of mouse lured me inside, and the tom followed. Sinking into the warmth of the hay that layered the floor, I began to make conversation with him again. "You never told me your name." I looked at him expectantly, but to my surprise his eyes darkened. He looked down at his paws, shuffling them sheepishly. "If I told you..." he sighed. "You'd hate me." "You're not Clawstar, are you?" I jumped backwards, unsheathing tiny silver claws. Chapter Three Subscribe Category:Fanfiction